The expression
\[a(b - c)^3 + b(c - a)^3 + c(a - b)^3\]can be factored into the form  $(a - b)(b - c)(c - a) p(a,b,c),$ for some polynomial $p(a,b,c).$  Find $p(a,b,c).$
Answer: We can expand, to get
\[a(b - c)^3 + b(c - a)^3 + c(a - b)^3 = -a^3 b + ab^3 - b^3 c + bc^3 + a^3 c - ac^3.\]First, we take out a factor of $a - b$:
\begin{align*}
-a^3 b + ab^3 - b^3 c + bc^3 + a^3 c - ac^3 &= ab(b^2 - a^2) + (a^3 - b^3) c + (b - a) c^3 \\
&= ab(b - a)(b + a) + (a - b)(a^2 + ab + b^2) c + (b - a) c^3 \\
&= (a - b)(-ab(a + b) + (a^2 + ab + b^2) c - c^3) \\
&= (a - b)(-a^2 b + a^2 c - ab^2 + abc + b^2 c - c^3).
\end{align*}We can then take out a factor of $b - c$:
\begin{align*}
-a^2 b + a^2 c - ab^2 + abc + b^2 c - c^3 &= a^2 (c - b) + ab(c - b) + c(b^2 - c^2) \\
&= a^2 (c - b) + ab(c - b) + c(b + c)(b - c) \\
&= (b - c)(-a^2 - ab + c(b + c)) \\
&= (b - c)(-a^2 - ab + bc + c^2).
\end{align*}Finally, we take out a factor of $c - a$:
\begin{align*}
-a^2 - ab + bc + c^2 &= (c^2 - a^2) + b(c - a) \\
&= (c + a)(c - a) + b(c - a) \\
&= (c - a)(a + b + c).
\end{align*}Thus, $p(a,b,c) = \boxed{a + b + c}.$